1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to connectors, and, more particularly, to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector is a connection device that can be electrically connected to a wire, a circuit board or other electronic components, and can be widely applied to a variety of electronic products, such as computers, laptop computers, and cellular phones.
A metallic shell of a conventional electrical connector protects internal electronic components from damages. However, the metallic shell of the electrical connector has a poor shielding capability. As a result, the electrical connector is vulnerable to radio frequency interference (RFI), and an electronic product (such as a wireless mouse or a Bluetooth device) connected to the electronic connector cannot function normally.
Besides, as assembled with an external device, the metallic shell of the conventional electrical connector is not in contact with the external device. Therefore, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) cannot be improved, and the electrical connector is likely affected by electromagnetic interference waves of the electronic product.
Therefore, how to solve the problems of the prior art is becoming an urgent issue in the art.